Southern Blues
by Alliebobally1234
Summary: Nick can't stop thinking about Ellis. His voice was starting to get to him. Just because it's a zombie apocalypse doesn't mean that love can't form. Or be made, in Nick's case. Chapter 3 Ending Fixed
1. Oh, Life

**Uh, hey. This isn't really a first story for me per say, I just have never uploaded on this website before. However, this is my first NickxEllis story. Please, enjoy. **

**WARNING: This WILL be a boyxboy love story. Do not like, do not read. I don't want flaming because you were to naïve to read this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Left 4 Dead 2 and all its characters belong to Valve; I own NOTHING. Story idea is the only thing, I guess, that I own.**

**

* * *

  
**

Damn it. It was a _zombie apocalypse _for crying out loud, and this shit had to happen. It had to be him. His stupid, annoying, yet seductive Southern accent was killing him! It was gnawing at his ears! Nick groaned aloud.

"One time, ma' buddy Keith n' I-" Ellis started up. Coach, thankfully, cut in before the story could piss off Nick anymore than he already was.

"Ellis, now is **not **the time." Ellis pouted, sending shivers down Nick's spine. God, that **voice**! There it was, pushing its way through Nick's ears. _I can't keep doin' this shit… _Nick shook his head. He had to get Ellis out of his head; if he wanted to survive, that was. Once again, Nick let out an agonizing groan.

"Nick, if you groan one more time, I'm going to slap you," Coach commented. Rochelle and Ellis giggled. Nick gave his look that he used to give to people when gambling; the I'm-Going-To-Fucking-Kill-You look.

"Ugh…!" Nick drawled out, smirking a little as Coach's face got a little distorted. He heard Rochelle's and Nick's giggles fill the air. Ellis's especially. It rang in Nick's ears, and he thought he was going to go deaf from the beautiful sound. Nick frowned. Here he was, supposed to be fighting off the infection and all he could think about was… Dare he say it, _making love_ to the Southern. Something Nick thought he'd **never **want to do with **anyone **again. He trembled a little as he could imagine the tan muscles clenching underneath him, that Southern voice turning into a sweet moan, just for Nick… Nick cringed. _God damn… _

_

* * *

_"Praise th' Lord!" Ellis cried as him and his other three teammates reached a safe room. There was no infected in sight, which surprised them all. They didn't want to jinx it, so they made a run for the room. Coach slammed the door shut and all four were panting.

"We... Made it!" Rochelle gasped out. Coach let out a chuckle before it turned into a cough from the loss of breath. Nick started laughing too. They were still alive, amazingly! As each member had a moment to catch their breath, they checked their surroundings. They happened to be in a small motel. The motel was in perfect shape; nothing had gotten to it. Just to make sure, Coach checked the only few rooms that were there. There were eight total, and all checked out to be clear. Well, at least it was good to know that not too many people stayed here.

"All good!" Coach yelled. The other three let out a sigh of relief. Finally, somewhere they could crash where they didn't feel like they were going to die anytime soon.

"Pick a room," Coach said. He had already picked his room; the room that was closest to the door, just in case anything bad happened. Rochelle picked the across from Coach's, having the same thinking in mind. Nick shrugged and chose the room next to Coach's. Nick was left, and he didn't move.

"What's wrong, Ellis?" Rochelle said in her motherly voice. Ellis's eyes went downcast, and he started to push his fingers together.

"We-well… It's jus'… It's nice t' know that we're actually safe fo' once, but, I still don' feel comfortable by m'self yet." Ellis frowned. So, he was afraid still. Nick held back a little smile. For an eccentric young man, it was nice to know he was still aware of everything that was going on around him.

"Aww, honey, it'll be okay!" Rochelle cooed. "If it will make you feel better, bunk with Nick!" Nick's head cracked as he turned to look at Rochelle flabbergasted while Coach held back a laugh. Ellis's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he eagerly shook his head yes. Nick was shocked. _Oh, fuck me!!_

"I-! why can't he sleep with Coach, or you?!" Nick pleaded. He already had a hard time controlling himself without being alone with him, now this?! Ellis frowned a little.

"I wanna sleep wit'chu though!" Ellis explained. Nick refrained from blushing from the statement, Coach refrained from dying of laughter, and Rochelle refrained from giggling.

"Aww, he wants to sleep with you!" Coach laughed. Nick resisted the urge to ram his fist in Coach's face. Nick turned to Ellis, who had a face on only a mother could love (and Nick,) with his hands clasped together.

"Please??" Ellis pleaded. "I don' feel right by m'self! It'll jus' be for this one night, I promise!" Ellis crossed his fingers to show 'he promised.' Nick let out a sigh.

"F-fine.. But don't expect me to tuck you in!" Nick said as he opened the door to his room. Ellis whispered a 'YES!' before following happily after Nick as Rochelle and Coach watched until the door slammed shut. Rochelle looked at Coach with a sly grin before making a comment:

"Fifty bucks that they have do it tonight." Coach grinned.

"You're on!"

Both doors slammed shut.

* * *

**Well, that was enlightening. Writing stories always puts me in a better mood. I wrote this because I'm sad about something stupid. Oh well; I hope you all liked it so far. I'll update sometime this weekend; IF my essays I have to write don't kill me. You can review or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hey, I'm back. Sorry that took forever. Curse my essays; they did indeed kill me. Global warming, ****The Scarlet Letter****… Sigh. Anyways, here we go!

* * *

**

Nick winced when he heard the doors of Coach and Rochelle's rooms slam shut. What a rough night this was going to be. Ellis was in the bathroom singing to his self while peeing. _Who the hell sings while peeing, seriously? _Nick was sitting on the only bed that was in the room, and sighed. Why couldn't Ellis be a big boy and sleep by himself? Why did he need _Nick, _of all people, to "sleep with?" As Nick continued to battle questions in his mind, Ellis slipped out of the bathroom.

"All yours!" Ellis grinned. Nick shook his head to gather his thoughts and looked to Ellis, who was _practically _naked. He jumped back a little as Ellis came closer, his cheeks close to burning from embarrassment, and slight arousal.

"'ello, anyone in there? I said it's all yours!" Ellis said with a somewhat questionable sly grin spread across his face. Ellis's muscles were practically gleaming in Nick's eyes. The blue tattoo that was on his right shoulder stood out even more. Before Nick started drooling all over the place, he cocked an eyebrow before getting up and slightly nudging Ellis to the side. Ellis looked back at Nick. Nick was trying to keep his cool, and **not **jump the kid.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya," Nick mumbled. _Fuck, those muscles! They're huge and… Oh my god, stop thinking about them! _As Nick shut the bathroom door, he continued to mentally beat himself up. He wasn't supposed to be ogling Ellis. Remember, zombies? People who were _dying _to bite them? Nick sighed. How was he going to get any sleep tonight? Especially since Ellis was going to be laying right next to him, half naked…. Oh, he did **not **like where this was going. Maybe he could blame it on the zombies. Yeah, the **zombies **were the reason for him not being right in the head. It was all the zombies' fault! Yeah, that's it...!

"'I'm too scared to sleep by myself! I wanna sleep with Nick!'" Nick grumbled to himself as he washed his face. At least the water was still working. It felt good against his skin, and he relaxed a little.

* * *

Rochelle sat on her bed, giggling to herself. Hey, who said you couldn't have a little fun in a zombie apocalypse?

"Oh my gosh, what if they DO end up doing it? This is so exciting! I haven't been this excited since they offered me that segment!" Rochelle giggled to herself. She pulled out her wallet she still, surprisingly, had, and pulled out her fifty dollars. She planned on winning.

"It's ON, Coach!"

Oh, determination.

* * *

Nick opened the bathroom door to find Ellis already tucked in, fast asleep. His clothes were strewn on the floor, which didn't surprise Nick at all, and his shoes next to the bed. Nick frowned and started to pick off his clothes. He stripped down to his boxers, folded his suit up, and put them on a nearby chair. He put his shoes next to the bed, just like Ellis. Nick took one more look at Ellis, and groaned. It was only one night, how hard was it to sleep in the same bed as Ellis? _Extremely hard, obviously. _He walked over to his side of the bed, and lifted the covers. Immediately, Ellis's eyes opened and his mouth turned to a grin. Nick sighed.

"Finally, I thought'chu fell in the toilet, shoot!" Ellis laughed. Nick forced a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, looks like I made it out alive," Nick said, trying to play along. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep. As long as Ellis was next to him, he knew he wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon. Nick pulled the covers over him, and turned the opposite direction of Ellis.

"'ey, Nick?"

"…Yeah?" Nick replied hesitantly.

"Thanks for lettin' me sleep wit'chu. I know you probably hate it, but I really appreciate it, seriously!" Those were the most honest words that had ever reached Nick's ears. Nick forced back a smile.

"Yeah, no problem. But if you start rubbing up on me, I'm kicking you out," Nick mentally slapped himself and buried his head into his pillow. _No, I'd be the one to have to kick out for that shit… _Nick frowned. He didn't mean to say that. He was about to apologize when Ellis let out a giggle. Nick quickly turned to look at Ellis, who was staring right back at him, laughing.

"What?" Nick asked with a hint of annoyance. Ellis's hazel-colored eyes started to tear up as his laughs started to grow. This boy…

"What… You just… Said!" Ellis tried to hold back his laughter, obviously failing miserably. Nick frowned.

"And what the hell is so funny about that, huh?" Nick asked. He didn't know what this kid's problem was. Why was he laughing at that? How… Lame.

"Nothin', nothin'…!" Ellis continued to giggle. Nick sighed.

"Goodnight, Overalls," he huffed out before shutting off the lights. He could still hear Ellis giggling as he tried to fall asleep quickly. Unfortunately, Ellis was having none of that. He stopped laughing and grabbed Nick's shoulder, pushing down on it to make Nick face him again. Shit, even Ellis's eyes glimmered in the dark. The small streams of moonlight seeping through the small cracks in the corner of the covered-up window weren't making it any better either.

"What, what?!" Nick growled. He saw Ellis's lips curve into a sly smile.

"Why you goin' to sleep already? Can't we have some _fun_?" Was it just Nick, or did Ellis's voice sound a tad too seductive? And did he emphasize the word fun a little **too **much? Nah, it was probably just from him being tired. Yeah… That's it. Blame it on the tiredness…

"Please?" Nick's face turned immediately red. Ellis was sounding really… Weird. Too weird. Like… Seductive, weird. _What?_

"Wh-what the hell is y-your problem?" Nick stuttered. This was probably the first time in his life where he felt his cool exterior immediately melt away. He was stuck in a bad situation, and man, was it making him horny as hell. He tried to move away from the Southern, which didn't work. Ellis held Nick's shoulder in place. _Holy shit, he's strong…!_

"But I wanna play…" Ellis trailed off as he moved his face closer to Nick's. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! _Oh my god, was it just Nick, or was it all of the sudden really hot? _Oh geez, oh geez, my boxers feel WAY too tight!_ Nick closed his eyes, wishing he didn't exist, wishing he was back on that damned riverboat gambling. He felt Ellis tugging on his shoulder.

"Nick..." Ellis whispered. Nick kept his eyes shut as he felt Ellis's breath on his face. His breath was sweet, thanks to the toothpaste that happened to be in the bathroom. It smelled like peppermint. _I wonder if it tastes like peppermint too…_ Nick had a hard time keeping down his erection. So many things were going on in his mind. So many dirty little ideas. Why the hell was Ellis acting like this? And more importantly, WHY THE HELL WERE ELLIS'S HANDS ON THE HEM OF HIS BOXERS?!

"Woah, woah, woah!" Nick yelled as he tried to move the southern's hands. Too bad Ellis happened to be stronger than Nick. _Thank, you goddamned automobiles, thanks. _Then Ellis did the unexpected (well, at this point, Nick didn't know what the hell to expect anymore after that crazy voice); he kissed him on the cheek, and laughed.

"Just wanted to get'chour attention to say 'night," Ellis giggled as he removed his hands from the hem of Nick's boxers. Nick was dead. But his erection sure wasn't. _Wh-wha- _

"What..." Nick muttered. Ellis stuck his tongue out in a childish manner.

"You're so cute when you're all flustered an' stuff!" Ellis laughed. _Ugh, don't call me cute! _Then Nick's hard-on decided to take over and he decided to shut Ellis up for good. Until he wanted to hear him, that was.

"You should see yo-" And it happened. Nick finally did it. He finally shut that southern fool up good. With his mouth. Ellis made a little noise as Nick bit his lip. _I'll teach this kid to mess with me._ Ellis gasped, which made a perfect entrance for Nick's tongue. Nick's tongue found Ellis's tongue, and immediately they begun to wrestle for dominance. _I'm surprised he hasn't pulled away. And his mouth really does taste like peppermint. _Ellis made a little noise that sounded kind of like a moan to Nick, and Nick decided immediately he wanted to hear more of that, even louder. He got them, but they were muffled since, well, their mouths were pressed together. Nick enjoyed them nonetheless. Their tongues continued to wrestle, until Ellis's lungs decided to remind him they needed air. Ellis pulled away from Nick, breathing in and out harshly, as Nick did the same. Nick hadn't been this turned on since he went to Vegas. Ellis smirked, which caught Nick off guard. Immediately, Nick felt those hands again on his boxers, this time grabbing his erection.

"So you **do **wanna play with me."

* * *

**Finally. Okay, lemon coming next chapter. Sorry for making Nick a little OOC. Meh, whatever! Hooray! This is so exciting. Hope ya'll like it. I know I did when I was writing it. Whoo! Uh, oh, naughty Ellis for the win! Man, I am SO going to enjoy writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3 Redone

**And, back again! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! That's what fuels my energy to write these, shoot! Glad you like it so far.**

**This chapter put me through hell, so I really hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on it! (Well, in my mind I did, ha ha!)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A LEMON. IT WILL BE IN GREAT DETAIL, SO IF YOU CAN'T STAND TO READ SOMETHING LIKE THIS, BE GONE! Okay, thanks.

* * *

**

Ellis licked his lips. He hadn't been this turned on since… Well, let's just say, for quite a **long **time. He couldn't believe it. Nick was actually turned on by this too? _Well, shit, ain't I lucky! _Ellis continued to rub the clothed erection very slowly, earning a guttural moan from the gambler. He smirked. He'd always wanted to see Nick a little bit vulnerable, to drop his cool act for one measly moment. _Maybe I can tease him a little more… _Ellis dragged his fingers upwards and felt the tip of Nick's cock. Ellis heard Nick's breath hitch, and he grinned. A damp spot was already forming.

"Aww, Nick, don't tell me you've been savin' up," Ellis whispered, nipping at Nick's ear and continuing to stroke Nick's clothed erection. Nick was having a hard time controlling himself, and Ellis's accent wasn't helping the situation. At all.

"Of co-course, I ha-have, O-Overalls," Nick choked out as Ellis's hand started to move faster, "It's a go-goddamned zombie a-apocalypse!" Ellis poked out his tongue and started to lick up Nick's neck, earning another lovely moan from the thirty-five year old man. He nibbled at his ear again, making Nick jump a little. _This little punk…! _Ellis, however, was fully enjoying himself. His boxers started to tighten up and he smiled. He'd always admired Nick, from the first day they met on top of that darned roof. He loved his voice, his thick, husky voice that always got the southern's attention when he called for him. His gun skills were amazing, his appearance was amazing… Just _looking _at the thirty-five year old made him horny. The fact he was able to do this now made him more excited than when they were running through Kiddie Land.

Nick couldn't believe this happened so fast. He didn't expect Ellis to actually **want **to do this. He just expected both of them to go to sleep, and wake up the next morning, doing the same routines they had been doing for about 2 weeks now.

Well, one thing was for sure, he wasn't tired anymore.

"Nick," Ellis purred as he moved down to the front of Nick's boxers. The outline of Nick's erection was huge, and the moonlight made it even nicer. With a swift pull, Ellis pulled down Nick's only remaining clothes and out came his penis. Even when it was confined, it was pretty big, but now that Ellis was looking at the real deal... Wow. Ellis was speechless, which made Nick's cool exterior harden up again. Nick smirked.

"Like what ya see, Overalls?" Nick grinned. His bastard side was back. _"_Too intimidating for you?" Nick's cockiness knew no bounds, and Ellis realized this. _Even during a time like this he's being an ass… _Regardless of Nick being his bastard self, it still turned Ellis on.

Ellis's cheeks puffed up as he pouted. "No!" He quickly wrapped his hands around Nick's hard erection and began stroking it ever so slowly.

Nick let out a guttural groan.

Ellis smiled as he cupped Nick's balls, massaging them and earning another wonderful moan rumbling deep within the elder. Sweat droplets made their way down Nick's face as Ellis kept doing wonderful work with his hands. It didn't surprise Nick that Ellis was good at this. _Wo-wow, he's amazing… _Finally, Ellis's little pink tongue shot out and licked the underside of Nick's penis. Nick groaned.

"Oh, god, Ellis, keep going," Nick encouraged as he ran his fingers through Ellis's silky, slightly curly brown hair. Ellis happily complied as he stuffed the entire cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Nick was shocked. _How did this hick learn how to deep throat like that?! _His thoughts were quickly tossed aside as he realized he was close. **Extremely**close.

"Wa-wait, Ellis," Nick choked out. "I'm gonna blow if you keep going like that!" He could feel Ellis's mouth curve into a grin as he went faster. Nick couldn't take it anymore. His vision began to turn blurry as he came closer to climax. Ellis took notice to this and completely stopped. Nick's vision quickly returned as he looked down to glare at the southern. Ellis had a smug grin on his face as he climbed back up and sloppily kissed Nick. Nick frowned a little, but melted into the kiss. Spit started to run down Ellis's chin as Nick started to dominate his mouth. Ellis moaned and clung onto Nick.

Finally, they released, both slightly exhausted from such messy kissing. They stared at each other.

"I can't believe you fucking did that," Nick grumbled, still a little annoyed at the unfinished blowjob. Ellis smiled, and wiped away the spit that was still clinging onto his chin before saying sexily;

"I wanted you to finish inside of me."

That sentence alone sent a shiver down Nick's spine and made his penis twitch. He truly went crazy. _Time to take lead. _He jumped on Ellis, and tore off his boxers. The boxers fluttered to the floor, and Ellis gasped at the sudden movement, mewling as Nick started to suckle his neck. Nick moved close to Ellis's ear before whispering huskily;

"I can't wait to fuck you hard into this mattress. I better hear you moan my name **loud**, Overalls."

Ellis choked back a moan. Even with the insult, his dick was so hard now, he couldn't stand it.

"Please, do it!" he whimpered. Nick smirked before reaching down and stroking Ellis's erection. _Heh. He thinks he'll get it so easily?_

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly," Nick grinned as Ellis started to whine. _He's going to have to work for it for that hell he put me through. _Nick pinched a nipple and Ellis arched into him, unconsciously grinding both their erections together. Nick bit his lip.

"I-" Ellis started hesitantly. Nick licked his lips and pinched harder, making Ellis whine again.

"Please -ahhh- fuck me, hard! I want it!" Ellis moaned. "Now that's more like it!" Nick grinned. Nick brought three fingers to Ellis's lips, and ordered him to suck. Ellis complied and licked over all three of them. The taste of Nick's rings entered his mouth, and mixed with the real taste of him. Nick retracted his fingers, and lined them up with Ellis's hole. He poked one in through the tight muscle, and Ellis started to squirm. Plunging it in and out, he added another easily. Ellis's face starting to scrunch up as he tried to get used to the feeling. Nick started to scissor his fingers, trying to find that one little spot inside Ellis. _It's a good thing I've done this before… But like hell I'd ever admit that out loud. Not that I need to, anyways. _As he continued to go in and out, he finally rubbed up against a little bump, making Ellis gasp. Ellis's cock twitched, and Nick pushed in another finger. Soon, Ellis was moaning and panting, impaling himself on the other's fingers. The elder groaned, and pulled his fingers out.

Ellis groaned at the loss, and saw Nick with his back to him, looking for something.

"What'cha lookin' for?" Ellis asked. Nick didn't respond and rummaged in the nightstand beside the bed. He let a small 'Ah-ha!' before grabbing it.

"What's tha-" Ellis was silenced with a kiss, and Nick opened the bottle he had grabbed out of the nightstand and squirted some on his hand. He broke the kiss and smeared what looked like liquid onto his penis. He wiped the rest of it on the sheets.

"It's to make this less painful," Nick said as he lined his penis up with Ellis's butthole. Ellis sighed a little.

"You ready? This will hurt, but not for long," Nick warned as he pushed the head a little forward. He was sweating profusely, and his forehead crinkled as he tried to concentrate.

"Heh, I've been ready for this," replied Ellis, a grin plastered on his face. His face was bright red, since he was still embarrassed, and it was just a little painful for him. His erection stood proud, however, and it began to weep a little.

Finally, Nick pushed it in.

As Ellis felt the tip enter him, and he started to squirm and cry a little. Pain erupted up his spine as Nick tried to make him relax. Nick pushed in a little deeper, stroking him to take off some of the pain. It was working.

Nick finally got his entire length in, and Ellis started calming down, tears still flowing out. They stayed still for a moment, staring at each other.

"You okay?" Nick asked, looking at Ellis's face. Aside from the tears, Ellis's face was beautiful. _Something else I'll never admit out loud…_

"Move already, you sonnova bitch," Ellis growled, a small smirk playing on his face. Nick grinned and started to move. Thanks to the liquid, it made moving easier, and it made Ellis feel a lot better. Nick groaned as Ellis's tight hole squeezed his cock. _Oh fuck, he's tighter than anything I've ever had…! _

Pleasure made its way through the southern's body, and he started to moan again. Nick grinned, and his pace quickened. He hit those bundles of nerves dead on and Ellis began to see white spots in his vision, starting to cry out Nick's name.

"O-oh, god, Nick!" Ellis cried, as Nick continuously pulled back and slammed as hard as he could into the younger. Nick grinned at Ellis's cries. Neither of them cared waking Coach or Rochelle; both were way too horny to have any common sense now. Ellis's erection leaked as he began to get closer.

"N-Nick, I'm g-gonna come!" Ellis cried, arching his body against Nick. Nick grabbed Ellis's body and turned it, putting his leg on his shoulder, still slamming into him.

"F-fuck! Nick!" Ellis yelled, finally climaxing. His seed shot everywhere onto the sheets, and his hole clamped down on Nick.

"Jesus, Ellis!" Nick bit his lip as he finally came only seconds after, his own seed spilling into Ellis. Nick let go of Ellis's leg, pulled out of him and fell back onto the bed. Man, was he tired.

Both men laid panting heavily, and Ellis turned to Nick, smiling. Nick turned to him, and smiled too. Both let out a sigh, and Nick grabs Ellis and pulls him into his arms.

"N-Nick…" Ellis sighed, snuggling closer. Nick looked down at Ellis, and smiled. "That was amazing…"

"Yeah," Nick said, pulling him as close as possible. Ellis looked up at Nick and planted a kiss on his lips. Nick kissed back, and sighed into the kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Shoot, I thought'chu hated me," laughed Ellis. Nick chuckled, and shook his head.

"Nah, I can't hate you, I just hate your voice." Ellis growled and hit Nick playfully on the shoulder.

"Now what has my voice done to you?" Ellis questioned.

"Everything." Ellis smiled at the answer and blushed. As they laid together, their breathing finally even, Ellis looked up again.

"'ey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it that you used on your dick?" Nick grinned.

"Boomer bile." Ellis groaned and bit Nick's shoulder. Nick laughed.

"You're disgusting! Did you really?!" Ellis yelled. "I'm just fucking with you, no!" Nick laughed.

"Then what did you use?" Ellis asked. Nick grinned.

"Lotion."

"Oh, thank th' Lord," Ellis sighed in relief. Nick laughed again, the sound rumbling deep within him.

"Yep." Ellis laid his head against Nick's chest.

"'ey Nick?"

"What?"

"I love you." Nick seemed to be taken aback by the words. He grinned when Ellis couldn't see him and started to rub his back.

"Listen up, and I'm only saying this once, got it?" Ellis nodded. "I… I love you too," Nick said and blushed. Ellis smiled, and sighed.

"I know."

Both fell asleep oblivious to the fact that Coach and Rochelle had their ears pressed against their door.

"Told you he'd do him," Rochelle giggled quietly. Coach frowned and handed her fifty dollars.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," mumbled the older man. Next morning would be quite entertaining for the four.

* * *

**See, I promised! Okay, now, I hope you all liked it! Review if you want, once again. Thanks for reading. Let me know if I should post another chapter for 'the morning after' and stuff. Yeah. So thanks again for reading!**

**Okay, I fixed this chapter because after I read the ending, boomer bile made me feel a little queasy, ha ha. Sorry about that. I wrote this really late at night and my brain wasn't really working, so sorry about that!! **

**NOW I hope you like it! Ha ha!  
**


End file.
